


art.

by actualcactus



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AND HE BURNED DOWN THE H O U SE, Angst, Big angst, FIRE ANGST, Rich set a fire, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualcactus/pseuds/actualcactus
Summary: everything about you is just terrible.everything about you makes me want to die.now repeat after me-





	art.

##  _“Art is not what I create...”_

Rich didn’t know what to do anymore. He was drawing a blank, at a loss. Head tilted at an angle, he stood in Jake Dillinger’s kitchen with his eyes transfixed on the flickering orange light. The match held sturdy in between his fingers, but the flames danced through the air. He wondered what it would be like to be as free as that little flame, how it would feel to be blissfully unaware of the world around him. A soft smile curved up his soft features, tears he wasn’t even aware of running down his face. If he tilted forward he might extinguish the flame, but that would be okay. Because there were more matches.

A quiet laugh echoed through the room, hollow and broken. Richard Goranski was the second most popular person in the school. More laughter bubbled out through his lips. His Squip told him that he was doing good, but it still branded him as fake and worthless and kept telling him how much better he could be. His chest was starting to hurt. Jake Dillinger was his best friend! The most popular person in school! His best friend! His grip loosened on the match. He should be grateful, his Squip said! He was going to be cool and better than everyone else eventually! Rich didn’t know how he got on the ground, but he was there and he was hugging his knees. When? He was already a Junior! He got this fucking thing in Freshman year!

He reached out and grabbed the box of matches, his fingers flirting with the flame that was burning on the ground. He pulled out another match and struck it against the side of the box, watched as it burst to life. His breathing was labored and heavy as he dropped that match, too. It was intoxicating as he lit match after match after match. Some of them took more than one try, but most of them only took one swipe across the rough paper that coaxed them into life.

The fire licked at his legs as he dropped the box. His lungs ached with laughter. Tears were streaming down his face.  _Everything about you is horrible._  He stood up shakily.  _Everything about you makes me want to die_. Rich stumbled.  _Everything about you is just terrible_. He fell forward.  _Everything about you makes me want to die._  He landed on the ground with a loud crash.  _Everything about you makes me want to die._

He screamed.

##  _“... What I create is **chaos**.”_


End file.
